New Beginnings
by Raven Deathstar
Summary: AU Yuki's moved to the country, in order to get away from the scandal of the city. There, he meets Shuichi, a servant, who's got secrets of his own. YxS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Dunno, really random idea for a fic I had around five minutes ago. This is the fist chapter/ prologue, so tell me what you think! If you like it, then I'll carry on writing it :D

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, I don't own

**Warning: **will be YukixShuichi, duh. If you don't like shounen ai, then get the hell outta the Gravitation category

Oh, and just a note: the strange marks that look like someone's swearing aren't actually indicating swear words at all, they're just breaks, showing a change in time or scenery or whatever.

Ok, read and hopefully enjoy!

!#$&()

New Beginnings 

"And this hallway here leads to the spare bedrooms." Tohma finished, and leaned against the wall, trying to gauge the blond's reaction. "So? Do you like it?"

Yuki grunted and gave the mansion another sweeping glance. "The west wing is fine."

"I know the east wing is in some need of repair, but-"

"I'll be surprised if it lasts another night." Yuki cut in dryly.

"It's lasted for over 500 years, I'm sure it can manage another night." Tohma raised his eyebrows. "So?"

"Fine, I'll get it." Yuki rolled his eyes and walked back down into the main foyer. "I presume that there'll be a housekeeper?"

"Well, actually, the house comes with a whole entourage of servants." Tohma waited for some kind of outburst.

He didn't have long to wait.

"What!" Yuki glared at his friend. "What the fuck do you mean, it comes with a fucking entourage of servants? How many?"

"At least a hundred."

"I don't want a hundred fucking servants!" Yuki stamped his cigarette butt out under his heel, ignoring Tohma's wince as the ashes dirtied the otherwise spotless marble floor. "I want my privacy Tohma. That's why I agreed to come look at this house in the first place. I don't want servants around me, gossiping all the damn time."

"It won't be like that Yuki, you won't even realise they're here, honest." Tohma was tempted to reach out and pat his friend's hand, but knew that Yuki wouldn't appreciate the gesture. "They'll just take care of the cooking, and the cleaning, and they won't disturb your study at all. The house needs to be maintained, Yuki, and do you honestly think one person will be able to handle it? You need more than just one housekeeper."

"Fine." Yuki grumbled. "But if they dare touch my study, I'll fire them."

Tohma nodded and beckoned the real estate agent over.

"I'll take it." Yuki said firmly, and lit up another cigarette.

"Would you like me to negotiate with the owners on the price?"

The writer shook his head. "Just make the fucking deal already."

"You're lucky you came into such a large inheritance." Tohma remarked on their way out. "The way you waste money, if it was any smaller you'd have nothing left."

"Is it any of your business what I do with my money?" Yuki asked rudely.

"I guess not." Tohma murmured. "Do you want to interview the servants?"

"No. Just let them do whatever they have to do."

"You don't want to make sure that they don't have criminal records or anything?"

"Does it matter if they do? As long as they're doing their job, I don't give a flying rat's ass if they've robbed a bank or killed someone."

Tohma raised a skeptical eyebrow but said nothing more on the subject. "Well, I guess you move in on Monday then."

"Hn. This house better be worth it." Yuki grumbled before climbing into his car and driving off without even a goodbye to Tohma.

The blond resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

_Hopefully living apart from society will enable Yuki to act like a human again._

!#$&()

Yuki glanced around at all the servants milling around the main foyer in disgust.

_So much for not even realising that they're here, _Yuki thought angrily as a pink haired boy nearly collided with him.

"Watch it, brat!" he snapped.

The servant gave a hasty bow before running off again.

"Jesus." the writer swore under his breath and climbed up the staircase and locked himself into his study. "It's like a fucking circus in here."

There was a knock at the door.

"What?" Yuki barked out.

"I am your housekeeper, sir." a middle aged woman entered the room and curtseyed. "My name is Ava. Is there anything I can do for you, sir?"

"Get out of the fucking room. And make sure no one enters it. _No one_." Yuki warned.

"Of course sir." Ava didn't blink an eyelid. She curtseyed again before leaving the room.

Yuki let out a harsh sigh and leaned back in his chair.

_This had better be worth leaving the city for..._

!#$&()

By midday the ruckus had died down enough for Yuki to find it safe enough to venture outside his study and into the hallway. Peering around at the paintings on the walls, he decided that the mansion was actually kind of nice looking.

_If you took away all the servants and the fact that half of the bloody thing looks like it's going to collapse at any time, _he added silently.

He felt someone collide with him, and to his surprise it was the pink haired boy, _again_.

"Are you retarded or something? Stop banging into me!" he growled.

The boy let out a terrified whimper and backed away. "Sorry sir!"

"You should be." Yuki muttered. He took a proper look at him and felt his heart jump into his throat.

_He's beautiful..._

The boy's violet eyes regarded Yuki half fearfully, half curiously. The writer took a step forward, wanting to touch the angelic creature in front of him, but at that moment Ava caught sight of the boy and quickly grabbed his arm.

"Back to work, Shuichi." she said sharply, and pushed the boy in the opposite direction.

"Shuichi? That's his name?" Yuki demanded.

Ava hesitated before nodding reluctantly. Fear and distrust shone briefly in her eyes before they were replaced by a careful, blank mask.

"Good day sir." she said neutrally and walked off.

Frowning, Yuki stared after the pink haired boy- Shuichi- and allowed the tiniest of smirks to tug at his thin lips.

_Shuichi... _Yuki felt more alive than he had felt in over a decade. _Looks like life won't be as boring out here as I had previously thought..._

!#$&()+

**A/N: **So what do you think? Terrible? Okay? Shall I continue? CC is welcome, but keep the flames away!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for all your positive reviews! They were really helpful and they made me happy :P rofl

Here's the second chappie, I'm sorry it still isn't long --;; I'm terrible at writing long chapters, but think about it this way- the shorter they are, the quicker they get put up lol (well, hopefully…)

Same disclaimer and warnings apply.

!#$&()

**Chapter 2**

"Shuichi! What on earth were you doing, making yourself noticeable yesterday?" Ava fumed, towering over the slight 19 year old.

"I'm sorry Ava." Shuichi said humbly, hanging his head. "I didn't mean to..."

"I'm sure you didn't." Ava sighed. "Just try to stay out of his way from now on, okay Shuichi?"

"Okay." Shuichi stood up and headed for the door, a duster swung over one shoulder. Although he was worked in the kitchen in the mornings, he was supposed to be covering for a sick maid in the afternoon.

"Shuichi!" Ava called out, just before Shuichi could leave.

"Yeah?" the pink haired boy turned around.

"Just watch out for Yuki sama, okay? I don't like the way he looked at you." Ava shook her head. "Maybe I'm just paranoid, but I don't want anything to happen to you. He's a dangerous man, Shuichi."

Shuichi flashed her a quick smile. "Thanks Ava. Don't worry, I can take care of myself. I'll stay away from Yuki sama from now on."

_Even though I don't want to, _Shuichi thought regretfully.

Something in the blond's eyes as he had looked at him had made him feel like he was burning from the inside out.

_And I want to feel that way again._

But Ava was the boss- and Shuichi knew better than to go against her wishes. And besides- Ava's advice had got him so far, and he didn't want that all to go to waste.

He strode down the hallway, pausing every so often to pretend to dust a painting, while instead inspecting them curiously.

"So you like my collection of artwork?" a dry voice remarked from behind him.

Startled, Shuichi whirled around, clutching his duster close as if it would protect him.

"Yuki sama!" he gasped in surprise.

_I guess my promise to Ava didn't last too long, _he thought a little guiltily. _I should've just gone straight to the kitchen, where I'm supposed to be._

"You're the boy who banged into me twice yesterday." Yuki commented. He was dressed casually, in black slacks and a loose white shirt that fitted his lithe frame perfectly.

"Y-yes." Shuichi gave a belated bow, his cheeks burning.

"Stand up properly, boy." Yuki snapped. He took a step closer and lifted Shuichi's chin up with his finger.

Shuichi glanced up, and felt his breath snatched away as Yuki's amber eyes bored unrelentingly into his. They held such intensity that Shuichi couldn't help but stare into them.

Ava's warning floated into his head. _He's a dangerous man, Shuichi..._

Shuichi quickly pulled away, regretting every movement that pulled him away from the living, breathing enigma that was Yuki Eiri.

"I- I should get back to work." he mumbled, before running off, down the corridor, away from those unsettling amber eyes.

Yuki watched him run off, an idea for a new novel already firmly rooted in his head.

_Looks like I've found myself a muse._

!#$&()

"What took you so long?" Hiro demanded, passing the puffing boy a towel. "Hurry up and dry some dishes. You're lucky no one noticed."

"I know." Shuichi grabbed a dish and quickly dried it off. "I got held up. Anything important happen so far?"

Hiro snorted. "Down here? As if. What held you up?"

"Long story." Shuichi rolled his eyes.

"Really now? Do tell." Hiro raised his eyebrows. "Sounds way more interesting than what's been happening down here."

"Well, I kinda banged into Yuki sama twice yesterday..." Shuichi grimaced.

"Really?" Hiro's eyes widened. "What did he do to you? Did he hurt you in any way? I don't care if he's our boss, if he dared touch you, then I'm gonna-"

"No! No he didn't hurt me." Shuichi smiled reassuringly at him. "He was actually quite nice."

"Shuichi!" Hiro ogled his friend. "Are you _attracted _to him?"

Shuichi went bright red. "No!" he protested.

Hiro lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe a little. But admit it, he's really hot." Shuichi grinned sheepishly.

"You realise that you've got the hots for your _boss_? You're a servant, Shuichi, what do you expect to get from this? His love?" Hiro shook his head. "Shuichi, he's a rich, arrogant bachelor. He'll use you for your body, nothing more. And once he's done with you, what do you expect will happen to you? That you'll stay on working here, and life will go on as it always has done? He won't want you around after he's had you- you'll find yourself out on the street, with no one to help you and nowhere to go. Do you really want that?"

"No... No, I guess not." Shuichi said, Hiro's words having had a sobering effect on him.

_What was I thinking? I'm such an idiot... To entertain such fantasies... God, I'm a fool, _Shuichi thought bitterly. _I should know better._

"Shuichi? You okay? You've gone kinda pale." Hiro asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." Shuichi gave a shaky smile.

"Shuichi!" the head kitchen assistant yelled out over the din.

"Yes sir?"

"Yuki sama wishes to see you in his study immediately."

One of the other kitchen assistants shook his head. "You must have got the message mixed up. The golden rule in this mansion is to never go to the study."

"You think I'm an idiot or something? The message is perfectly correct. Now go!" he scowled, and Shuichi quickly ran off.

He hesitated outside the study door, hoping that the head kitchen assistant _had_ gotten the message correct, and that he wasn't going to get his head bitten off.

He finally mustered up enough courage to knock, and was surprised when the door was immediately opened.

Again, for the second time that day, he had the unsettling feeling of all the breath leaving his body in one go at the sight of Yuki, standing there, his blond hair mussed up and looking so damn delicious that Shuichi had to use all his willpower to not leap on him and ravish him right then and there.

_He's my boss, I can't do it, _Shuichi thought determinedly.

"Good. You're here." Yuki opened the door a little wider and gestured for Shuichi to enter. "Hurry up, come in. I don't have all day." he snapped.

"Sorry sir." Shuichi quickly slipped into the study and was surprised by the sparseness of it.

There were no photographs, no personal belongings of any form, except for the lone laptop on his desk and the half empty coffee mug sitting next to it.

"It's so..." Shuichi started to say before realising that he was talking out of turn and quickly shut up.

"It's so what?" Yuki demanded. He was leaning against the wall, one eyebrow arched.

"Uumm... empty." Shuichi hoped that this didn't signal the end of his days as a servant.

_Because I really don't want to leave Yuki sama..._

"Hn." Yuki didn't seem to care- at least, it didn't look like Shuichi's words had offended him at all. He merely shrugged and swept a glance around the sparse room. "I guess so."

"Would you like me to move some of the artwork in here sir?" Shuichi asked tentatively.

"No." Yuki froze for a second, and then a smirk slowly spread its way across his face. "I have a better idea."

"... Sir?" Shuichi squeaked nervously.

"Come here tomorrow, at lunch time. And don't be late." Yuki gently propelled Shuichi out of the study.

Standing outside in the corridor, Shuichi pinched himself a couple of times, to see if he was stuck in the middle of a bizarre dream.

_Well that was weird, _Shuichi thought, after he was positive that he wasn't dreaming. _I wonder what sort of idea he's cooked up._

Inside the study, Yuki fished out his mobile from his pocket and dialed Tohma's number.

"Yuki, good to hear from you."

"Get me the best artist this damned town has to offer. And tell him to come to my study at lunch time tomorrow." Yuki ordered and hung up.

On the other side of the country, Tohma stared at his phone in wonder.

_An artist? Why on earth does Yuki need an _artist

!#$&()

"What did he call you for?" Hiro demanded as soon as Shuichi stepped back into the kitchen.

"I really have no idea at all." Shuichi said, still looking slightly dazed.

"Well what happened?" Hiro asked impatiently.

"I went, he opened the door. I told him his room was empty and asked if I should move some artwork in there, and then he smiled a little crazily and then told me to meet him tomorrow lunchtime before kicking me out." Shuichi shook his head. "How weird is that?"

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Looks like we have a lunatic in the house."

"Y'know, apparently he's real notorious in town." a passing kitchen maid remarked.

"Notorious how?" Shuichi asked curiously.

The maid winked. "Notorious with the ladies." she paused, looking thoughtful. "And men for that matter as well."

"Men?" Hiro waggled his eyebrows at Shuichi suggestively. "You'd better watch out, Shu-chan."

Shuichi flicked the end of the tea towel at his friend. "Shut up." he growled, embarrassed.

The kitchen maid laughed. "Oh, and apparently he was in trouble with the police. That's why he left."

Both Hiro and Shuichi froze. "In trouble with the police?"

"Uh huh. Well, that's what I heard anyway." she walked off.

"I wonder what happened." Shuichi said thoughtfully.

"None of our business to know." Hiro grabbed the tea towel off Shuichi and handed him a plate. "Go take that to Ava, and make bloody damn sure you don't drop it. Got it?"

Shuichi stuck his tongue out at him and sped off.

Hiro watched his friend go, an anxious feeling in his chest that he couldn't get rid of.

_I have a feeling that Yuki sama hasn't finished with Shuichi yet, and won't be for a long time._

!#$&()

"Here Ava! Straight from the kitchen." Shuichi handed over the plate, which, miraculously, hadn't been dropped once during his sprint from the kitchen to the west wing.

"Thank you Shuichi." Ava took the plate and set it down on a table. "I heard from one of the servants that Yuki sama called you into his study this afternoon."

"Umm.. yeah."

"Did he do anything to you?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Shuichi rolled his eyes. "It's not like Yuki sama's evil or anything."

Ava was silent for a second. "He has a past, that's all, Shuichi." she remarked finally. "And I think it's safer for you not to attract his attention."

"Well he's ordered me to go see him at lunch time tomorrow. I can't exactly disobey him now, can I?"

Ava sighed. "No, I guess you can't. But please, Shuichi, take care."

"You know I will." Shuichi winked roguishly at her and left.

Ava dropped her head into her hands and heaved out another sigh.

_Please don't let Yuki sama take the wrong sort of interest in him... Please don't let him turn out like the last guy Yuki sama was serious about..._

!#$&()

**A/N: **Okies, I'm around halfway through the next chappie, so that should be up within the next week, once the exams are over n.n;; Again, no flames- they're pointless for both you and me, but CC is most definitely welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Here's chapter 3 :D It's uber short, I'm sorry about that, but hopefully the next chappie will be longer. And I'm sorry it took so long to put up, but did anyone else have trouble uploading documents onto Because I've been trying to for at least a week, but it hasn't been working. Just wondering if it's just my comp, or if it's screwing up.

Thank you sooooooooo much for all the reviews! They've been uber awesome lol

Standard stuff applies.

!#$&()

**Chapter 3**

Lunchtime was a long time coming for Shuichi. He spent countless hours staring at the clock while doing his chores.

Finally Hiro, who couldn't take it anymore, got a chair and took the clock down. Shuichi scowled at him.

"I'm sorry Shu-chan, but seriously, the whole staring at the clock like it's your long lost lover is freaking me out. Now just do your work and lunchtime will come soon enough."

_Just not soon enough for my liking, _Shuichi thought with a tiny sigh.

But lunchtime did eventually swing around, and Shuichi hastily raced to Yuki's study and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in!"

Shuichi opened the door and was surprised to find another man inside the room with Yuki. Disappointment and jealousy twisted their way inside Shuichi's heart.

"Yes sir?" he asked, trying to keep his emotions off his face. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, actually, there is something you can do. Sit." Yuki commanded.

Confused, and a little apprehensive, Shuichi sat down in a chair that had been placed in the middle of the room.

He noticed for the first time the large blank canvas sitting on a stand near the window.

_Oh! That man must be an artist, not Yuki's lover, _Shuichi thought, relieved and feeling a tiny bit foolish. _I really should stop jumping to conclusions._

"This is Bernard. Bernard is going to paint you." Yuki said, obviously not one for beating around the bush.

Shuichi jumped. "Paint _me_?" he echoed, shocked. "Why?"

"Because I paid him to. Now just sit there and be still."

Shuichi could hardly contain his surprise and delight as Bernard moved the chair around so that the light lit up the right parts.

_Yuki sama wants a picture of _me _That means that he must like me! _A tiny frown tugged the corners of Shuichi's lips downwards. _But Ava told me to be careful- should I tell her what's going on? _Another thought wormed its way into Shuichi's mind: _But what would she be able to do to stop him?_

"What?" Yuki asked, coming to sit down near him. "You look like I just told you to jump off a bridge. You don't like people painting pictures of you?"

"Well, sir, no one's ever done it before." Shuichi said honestly. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you want a picture of me?"

"Heh." Yuki lit up a cigarette, ignoring Bernard's wrinkled nose at the smell of it.

"I would rather you didn't do that sir, it ruins the painting and well, the paints _are_ flammable..." he murmured in quiet protest.

"Ch." Yuki stubbed out the cigarette, annoyance written all over his stern features. He seemed to have forgotten Shuichi's question, and the servant was just about to repeat it, when Yuki shrugged. "You're my muse."

"Sir?" Shuichi asked, his eyes wide and surprised.

Yuki chuckled, the sound so alien and rusty that Shuichi could only blink in amazement.

"Don't fret." he whispered and leaned in so close to Shuichi that the pink haired boy could smell his unique scent of spices and danger. "I won't hurt you." he lifted his hand so that it traced Shuichi's collarbone, his touch feather light, hardly there, yet managing to send tingles of excitement throughout Shuichi's body.

"Sir!" Shuichi gasped, unconsciously pressing closer to Yuki's hand.

The writer chuckled again and moved away. "Not just yet, my muse."

_Is he... is he _teasing _me? _Shuichi wondered, amazed, his skin still tingling. _Bastard! He _is _teasing me! _he realised, as he noticed the wicked gleam in the blond's eyes. _He's just playing with me!_

"Now paint." he commanded, turning to Bernard. "And make it as quick as possible."

"Yes, sir." Bernard murmured, only the slightest flicker of annoyance passing across his craggy face.

Shuichi sat in the same uncomfortable position for at least three hours, one arm thrown across the back of the armchair, his legs spread a bit too wide for his comfort, and his other hand was resting on his upper thigh.

By the way Yuki had smirked as Bernard had positioned him, it was obvious that Yuki had given the specifics on how he was to be positioned.

_What does he want from me? Just sex? _Shuichi couldn't help but feel a little hurt. _I wish that someone would take me seriously for once._

"Have you almost finished yet?" Yuki walked back in the room. He had disappeared after 10 minutes of watching Bernard paint, gone to do god knew what.

To Shuichi's surprise he was followed by Ava. She shot a surprised glance at

Shuichi who tried to look as apologetic as he possibly could while using the least amount of muscles possible.

"May I ask why a servant is posing for a picture for you, sir?" Ava asked politely.

Yuki shrugged. "Why not?" he asked dryly.

Ava paused, looking from Shuichi to Yuki, then back to Shuichi again.

"Stop fretting. I haven't fucked him." the blond said bluntly, making Ava flinch slightly and Shuichi gasp. Bernard didn't even bat an eyelid.

"I apologise sir, that's not what I was implying at all." Ava's cheeks had turned a dull red.

She gave a quick curtsey and opened the study door. Just as she was leaving, Yuki strode over to her and bent his head so that his mouth was brushing against her ear. Shuichi watched curiously, and a little jealously, as Yuki whispered something into her ear, and felt his stomach churn as Ava went bright red and quickly walked off.

_What did he say to her? _Shuichi wondered, wishing desperately that he could read lips.

Yuki smirked and walked back over to Shuichi and Bernard.

"Well?" he demanded. "I asked you a question. Answer it."

"Sorry sir." Bernard said stiffly. "We should be finished within the next hour."

"Hn." Yuki grunted, looking displeased. "What are you standing there for? Hurry up and paint."

Shuichi got the feeling that Yuki didn't make a lot of friends.

_If he has any at all, _Shuichi thought, glancing at Yuki's angry and bitter face, the harsh lines framing his eyes and mouth. _He would look so much younger and better if he just smiled more._

"Stop staring at me. You look like a goldfish." Yuki snapped at him.

Shuichi ducked his head, embarrassed and quickly turned back towards Bernard. "Sorry." he mumbled.

Yuki hid a smile. _He's so... delicious, _the blond thought. It wasn't quite the right word, but it was the closest he could get to describing Shuichi. _He's so undeniably sweet yet a sexy little minx at the same, if that's even possible. He seems so naive and ignorant, and yet... _

Yuki had seen that flash of sexual desire in Shuichi's eyes earlier, when the pink haired boy had pressed himself against his hand, and he had heard that breathless gasp that he had emitted.

_He can't possibly be as innocent as he appears, not someone as beautiful as him. He _must _have done some experimenting before, _Yuki thought.

"I'll be in my bedroom." Yuki said, and smirked as Shuichi jumped.

_He has to work on hiding his emotions, _Yuki thought, yet he had to admit that he liked the fact that Shuichi's face was so open and honest.

"Ask Ava to direct you there once Bernard's done. Got it?"

Shuichi nodded quickly, unable to meet Yuki's probing gaze. "Yes sir."

The painting took just over an hour to complete, and as Shuichi walked along to the east wing where Ava presumably was, overseeing the construction work taking place, he noticed that it was already dark outside.

_I've spent basically a whole day sitting down and doing nothing, _he thought a little guiltily.

He found Ava talking to one of the construction workers, her face set in a deep frown.

"... expensive." she murmured.

"I know." the construction worker shook his head and sighed. "But if you don't get it done, the building will collapse around your ears."

"I doubt Yuki sama would notice." one of the maids passing by Shuichi muttered under her breath.

Ava rubbed her temples and glanced around the east wing, as if to survey the damage, and caught sight of Shuichi.

"Shuichi! There you are! I've been worried sick about you all afternoon." she whispered fiercely under her breath. "He asked you to sit for a painting? What the hell were you thinking? You should have come to me first!"

"How could I do that? Ava, he's our master. I can't disobey him! This is the only home I've got, you know that as well as I do."

Ava lowered her gaze, knowing that Shuichi was right. "But still... Just make sure that he doesn't get you alone in a room."

"Umm..." Shuichi shot her a guilty look.

"Oh God. It hasn't even been half a week, and he's already got you wrapped around his pinky?"

"No! I mean, he asked me to ask you to show me to his bedroom." Shuichi gave a sheepish grin.

"His _bedroom_? Are you mad?" Ava whispered.

"I know, I know, but I can't just ignore his orders Ava. And he's incredibly specific about them." Shuichi sighed. "Please Ava? Just show me to his bedroom- I promise I won't let him touch me."

_Well, not much…_

"Fine. But I don't like this one bit, Shuichi. I really don't." Ava complained and led Shuichi down a winding maze of corridors and passageways.

"You need a map or something to get around this place." Shuichi muttered, having given up on trying to memorise the way already. "I didn't realise it was so big!"

"Well only the master ever uses this part of the house. This is the southern part of the building, and none of us are allowed to go here."

_Or in the study, but I was allowed, _Shuichi thought proudly.

A sudden thought occurred to Shuichi. "Hey, Ava?"

"Mm?"

"What did Yuki sama whisper to you? When we were in the study, remember? He said something to you. What did he say?" Shuichi asked curiously.

"Nothing important." she said breezily.

Ava hmphed, and muttered something under her breath.

"What? I didn't get that."

"Yet."

"Huh?"

"He said yet." Ava forced out through gritted teeth. "Now do you get why I'm so worried about you?"

Shuichi frowned, not really getting it. He dug back in his memory, trying to remember what Yuki had said before that.

Ava had said something about it not being appropriate for Shuichi to pose for a painting for Yuki, or something along those lines, but what had Yuki said? Shuichi went a ripe shade of red as the memory hit him, hard, with the added word.

"_Stop fretting. I haven't fucked him... Yet."_

!#$&()

Shuichi was still blushing when Yuki opened the door for him.

"What's wrong with you?" Yuki asked, taking in his pink cheeks and dazed expression.

"Um... nothing..." Shuichi attempted a smile, trying not to imagine Yuki naked.

"Sure doesn't look like nothing." the blond grunted, and gestured for Shuichi to enter his bedroom. "Don't just stand there. I don't pay you to stand around looking like an idiot."

Shuichi frowned, regaining his senses.

_For someone who supposedly likes me, he sure doesn't act it._

Yuki couldn't help but smirk inwardly at the hurt expression on Shuichi's face.

_I forget that he isn't used to my callous ways, _Yuki mused. _I guess I'll have to go easier on him._

"Stop looking like a kicked puppy." he closed the door behind Shuichi and walked over to small table in the middle of his room. "Do you want a drink?"

"Um, yes please." Shuichi glanced at the blood red liquid. "Is that... alcohol?"

"Otherwise known as wine, yes."

"Should I really be drinking that? I'm supposed to be working..." Shuichi said, obviously having misgivings about agreeing to come see Yuki in his bedroom.

_What if I get drunk and make a total ass of myself? _he wondered fretfully.

Yuki rolled his eyes. "I'll water yours down if you're that worried."

Shuichi felt like something small and insignificant trapped under the heel of Yuki's shoe which was being slowly squashed. He felt so young, so childish, so naive.

"I'm sorry..."

Yuki glanced at him and was surprised at the miserable expression in the young boy's eyes.

"Hey." he handed Shuichi a glass of water. "Don't look so upset. I'm not forcing you to drink."

Shuichi accepted the water gratefully. "Thank you."

_What would Ava have said if I had turned up for work drunk? _Shuichi shuddered inwardly. _I really don't want to think about it._

"What's your full name?" Yuki asked abruptly as he sipped at his wine.

Shuichi blinked, a little surprised at the question. "Uh Shuichi Ogura."

"Ogura?" Yuki couldn't help but feel that the name somehow didn't sound Shuichi. "Where are you from?"

"Is this like 20 questions?" Shuichi asked before he thought about what he was saying. He quickly shut his mouth, determined not to speak out of turn again.

But Yuki didn't seem to care that Shuichi had spoken freely, and just shrugged. "Perhaps."

"Do I get to ask you questions?" Shuichi asked, a little braver now, seeing that Yuki didn't give a shit about servant/master protocol.

"No." Yuki smirked and walked over to the other side of the room. "Come here."

Shuichi went over to him obediently. "Hey! There's a door!"

"Good observation, captain obvious." Yuki said dryly.

Shuichi grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

Yuki pushed the door open and Shuichi was surprised to see that it opened to a balcony.

"Oh wow!" he exclaimed, his violet eyes wide and excited. "Can we go outside?"

"No, I just wanted you to see that I had a door that opened to a balcony. Of course we're going outside." Yuki said scathingly.

"Sorry..."

"Stop apologising." Yuki pushed Shuichi out onto the balcony. "Like the view?"

"Yeah! It's amazing..." Shuichi said breathlessly, staring out at the afternoon sky and the landscape splayed out in front of him. "It seems like the land just goes on forever and ever."

Yuki glanced at the pink haired boy next to him, feeling his heartbeat pick up. The afternoon sun turned his hair a deeper, richer shade of pink, and highlighted his high cheekbones, his long lashes and full, rosy lips.

_Lips that are just begging to be kissed..._

Not wanting to disappoint them in any way at all, Yuki reached out and, cradling Shuichi's cheek in one hand, stole a kiss from those lips. He felt rather than heard Shuichi gasp, and he felt the lithe boy's heart race underneath the thin shirt he wore.

He wrapped his other arm around Shuichi's slim waist, pulling the boy closer and up, so that he was standing on the tips of his toes. He felt Shuichi tentatively begin to kiss back, his movements unsure and hesitant.

But that didn't matter to Yuki- he walked forwards until Shuichi's back made contact with the cold concrete wall, making the boy squirm and emit a quiet squeak.

Yuki let out a low groan at the sudden friction and he pressed harder against Shuichi who squeaked again, though this time it had nothing to do with the cold concrete.

"Yuki sama..." he murmured breathlessly.

Yuki withdrew for a second, and glanced down at Shuichi, suddenly unsure of himself.

_How old is this kid anyway? He can't be more than 20... God, has he even finished high school?_

But those thoughts immediately vanished when Shuichi gave a desperate little mew and rubbed himself against Yuki.

"Please..."

_How can I deny an angel? _Yuki wondered, taking in Shuichi's flushed cheeks, his bruised lips and the desire in his heavy lidded eyes.

"Let's take this to the bedroom." was all he said in reply, before he picked Shuichi up easily, as if he weighed no more than a doll, and carried him back to his bed.

_Finally... I have him all for myself._

**A/N: **Um I really can't write lemons, so hence the sudden cut off lol. And if you're wondering why they sleep together so early on, it's important to the story :P So be kind please! And no flames, just CC.


End file.
